Ministry of Misanthropy
CARPE OMNIUM! The Ministry of Misanthropy, Thievery, and Generale Skullduggeries- also known as MinoMis- runs its offices in The Mysterious Building on 59th Street. Run by the "Director", the MinoMis is said to be the most cash-effective and efficient of all the Imperium's ministries. It is considered unwise to discuss exactly what this ministry does. The Minister is expected to keep office hours, like any other member of the Imperium's vast bureaucracy, so that he may be summoned for duty at any moment. This is not always the case, however, with the Minister of Misanthropy. Having developed a taste for disobedience, and a rather coincidental taste for having burly ferrets shove callers out the door, the Minister elects to spend much of his time in Modunk's Palace. The Current MinoMis is Karath Nikolas . 'History' Mortimer Modunk was one of the first Ministers of Misanthropy. He was also one of the richest. He was also insane. He spent all of the money he had inherited, and all of the money collected by the Ministry, on a gigantic palatial set of rooms within the Ministry building. They were wrought of gold, amber, and wood, and had no corners at all. They were utterly curved. Many theories as to the reason for this were advanced, but it was eventually agreed that Modunk was "simply a nutter", and he was removed with all due haste. Even though Modunk's successor was a wise and cunning fox, that did not change the fact that, for the first time in history, the Ministry was actually in debt. The fox considered the matter carefully, and, at precisely 1:34 AM, on the seventh of Humidor, in the year of the Ostentatious Grouse, the Splurgeon was thought up, implemented, and set under way. All members of the Ministry were roused from their beds by those already on duty, and headed back to the Ministry offices. Each member was issued a sack, a stick and a directive (which was the origin of the Ministry's now-famous unofficial motto, "A Sack; A Stick; A Directive"). The sack was for the money; the stick was to get the money; the directive was, "get the money". And so, on that otherwise pleasant, humid night, seven hundred half-asleep corsairs fanned out through the city and robbed every building they could break into. The city's vibrant night life accepted this turn of events stolidly. Entertainment was entertainment, and they would probably fritter their extravagances (money, furniture, etc.) away anyhow. By the time the sun rose, no less than twenty-five million Gilders worth of cash, gems, furniture, clothing, weaponry, cutlery, artwork, handicrafts, food and drink had been deposited in the square outside the Ministry building. The officials appropriated what furniture and such that they found desirable, and the rest was sold on the black market over the next three days. The then-current Emperor never found out. Modunk's Palace remained for many years as a symbol of the almighty catalyst. Ministry executives are big on making things happen, one way or another, and they recognize a good catalyst when they see it. 'Previous MinoMis:' The MinoMis, in succession are: *Mortimer Modunk *IronPaw R. SkarBlade *? *'Zilaco Wyndshard' *Talinn Ryalor *Karath Nikolas Category:Ministries